Reverie
by FrostedMelody
Summary: A Master and two Servants visit a very unusual Singularity.


**A/N: **Hey everyone, FrostedMelody here! This short fic is inspired by a prompt by MrFiretank: "Masters of FGO, you get to visit your most desired place with your favorite Servants." I was playing with a few concepts for this, and ultimately decided I would like to use it as a backdrop for one (possible) type of personality and desire the Player Character could have, how that reflects on their journey so far, and the interactions of the Servants around them. I hope you enjoy the fic!

* * *

_The world opens up to an ocean of green grass, spreading out as far as the eye can see. For eyes used to discerning the next building or foilage in a concrete jungle, the sheer emptiness of the prarie is almost disorienting._

"Really, of all places for a garbage fire to be..." Jeanne Alter grumbles, leaning over to pick a few green shards of grass from rich brown dirt. "We're sure _this_ is a singularity, right?"

"Hmm, maybe if a Singularity had no concept of hills." Meltryllis jabs playfully, leaning down to rest her head on the Dragon Witch's left shoulder. Her dancing lilt soon turns into worried mutters as she scans the horizon.

_"I don't see Albrecht anywhere, Odette."_

Jeanne Alter sighs in frustration, her arms crossed across her black coat and Melt's over hanging dress garments. "Knowing him, he ptobably ran off by accident and encountered yet another pretty face."

"Ara, jealous, are we, Odette?" Melt giggles, sliding her hands over Jeanne Alter's shoulders. "I do appreciate you trying to play the unknowing swan, though."

"I'm just amazed even Bryn and Siegfried find your namjng sense funny." Alter retorted, as she squinted into the horizon. "...I'm not the only one seeing that lone tree in the disrance, right?"

"No, you're not." Melt stands up again, her lithe frame aligning with the mechanical wedge that are her feet as they rotate slightly and begin glowimg a dull blue. "Don't roast me if I find him first, you know."

Alter merely responds with a stiff "Hmph!", as her Fafnir's roar breaks thr silence of the peaceful horizon.

* * *

"Hey there, stranger." The mess of dark hair hides his face as Jeanne Alter glances down upon the man sitting behind the tree, but it's the uniform that confirms the speaker - a faded blue "X" on green fabric, stiched into a Mage's Association coat bearing Chaldea's symbol in white. "Mind slapping me? I'm honestly not sure if I'm awake or not."

"Even a delusional dreamer like you should be able to tell the difference, Master," Alter replies with slight relief flicking her hand to snap a book that isn't there and sitting down next to Ritsuka, a hand idly running through his hair.

"The Rayshift executed properly. Your Mind and Body are still one and the same."

"That's good." Fujiwara Ritsuka exhaled, his eyes sliding down to survey the pristine lake that appeared to shimmer in front of both of them. "Hell of a 'Singularity', huh. I wouldn't be surprised if a unicorn suddenly appeared and turned all the leaves pink."

"Save it for when game night is all about those world building type games." The black saint replied. "The sheer... peacefulness, though, it's..."

"Unsettling, right? A complete unknown to those who have married the battlefield."

"And there you go again, always saying half the routine that's mapped out in your mind." Meltilith interjected, her purple hair swaying in the soft breeze as she stepped from around the tree, looking at the lake.

"Guilty as charged, Giselle." Fujiwara replies, putting up his hands in defeat. "This Singularity's easy to resolve. We just have to go back in 24 hours."

"That simple, huh." Alter cocked her head. "How do you know so much about this Singularity?"

"Same reason anyone of that sort does; I'm the cause."

* * *

"Cause how? There's no divergence point for an empty paradise like this to exist." Meltilith interjected. "It would have take the world itself being wiped out."

Jeanne Alter simply sighed and rested her head against Ritsuka's shoulder, in acknowledgment. "When you think about it, Melt, that _did_ happen."

"But you had repaired it, no?" Melt sighed and sat down on Ritsuka's other side, her own eyes glimmering with a somber realization. "Unless..."

"Unless the Master chosen to save this generation of Humanity gave up, yeah." Ritsuka exhaled sharply, taking in the the fresh, yet empty air. "I've always dreamed of this place. A world where the fighting is finally over, where nothing has to be done to preserve society's framework."

"And the possibility exists for you to deliberately let it all burn to ash, huh." Alter laughs softly. "How surprisingly selfish. No mockery of humans, no beasts, not even the demons were permitted to witness this future."

"Tch, like I could willingly kill everyone in the world." Ritsuka sighed, sliding each of his hands into one of his Servant's palms. "Wouldn't be able to dance with anyone if I did."

Desptie the silence that followed, he couldn't help but smile as two gentle squeezes punctuated a silent reply.

"So, Albrecht," Meltryllis exhaled softly. "You said we'd have to going back in 24 hours. Is there anything that needs to be fulfilled, before we leave?"

"Yeah." Ritsuka nodded. "We just need to acknowledge this Singularity, so it can fade."

"For a smallfry Singularity like this, that's quite the demand it's making there." Alter muttered, blowing into her fingers. "What does someone do in such an empty Singularity?"

"Rest in peace, of course." Fujiwara laughed, coughing slightly. "This is the future we rejected and will reject again, but its ideal isn't wrong."

"So it's all about finding a better leadup to it, in the end." Meltilith replied, her eyes once more sweeping across the pristine, lifeless lake. "Very well, Albrecht. But the next time we see this lake, it's going to have some swans."

"Swans?"

"In case you haven't noticed, Master dear," Jeanne Alter laughed, gently ruffling his hair, "You're dancing with two Servants that absolutely despise an empty canvas."


End file.
